


Call me maybe

by duckgirlie, knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod_together, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communication is one of those things that you can't really do on your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Additional vocal talent by [quintenttsy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/pseuds/quintenttsy).

Length: 14:45  
Download Links: [MP3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Call%20me%20maybe.mp3) | [M4B](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Call%20me%20maybe.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')

EBS

HALLSY

 

[tweet] see you next season Edmonton. Don't

have too much fun without me

[tweet] first thing I do back is carry in the groceries

#missedyoutoomom

 

 

(Short pause)

 

[text] hey man what's up

[text] nothing

[text] that's super helpful hallsy

[text] what do you expect i'm just home how

different could things be

[text] okay man fine. I'll talk to you later

try and cheer up eh

[text] fine

 

(pause)

 

 

 

[text] did you take my copy of call of duty with you?

[text] what no

[text] are you sure?

[text] I don't have your CoD

[text] jeez fine calm down

 

[text] how's kingston? is you mom sick of you yet?

[text] what's that supposed to mean?

[text] nothing man, it's just a joke

[text] fine

[text] Hallsy man, are you okay?

[text] I'm fine

[text] okay

[text] seriously I'm fine.

[text] I said okay

 

 

 

(pause)

 

[email] [typing] to: [taylorhall04@gmail.com](mailto:taylorhall04@gmail.com)

from: j.eberle7@gmail.com

 

hey man

 

I was just thinking, we probably need to sort

out a few things about next season. Do you

want to stick with the same place we had this

year? I liked it, but it might seem a little big

without Whits there as well, though we could

see if anyone else wants to move in? I don't

know if anyone's going to be looking for

anywhere though, and it might be fun to be

just the two of us again?

 

Anyway, let me know what you think and I can

call the realtor? Or you can call her, whatever

 

Ebs

(longer pause)

(work pauses in this next section for tension and stuff)

 

[text] you got my email right?

 

[text] Hallsy?

 

[text] are we still living together

this year?

 

[text] what? Of course we are

[text] unless you don't want to

 

[text] do you not want to?

 

[text] i wasn't sure if you wanted to

 

[text] i'm fine with whatever you want

 

[text] well i'm not going to force you to

live with me if you don't want to

 

[text] your not forcing me

 

[text] i just wasn't sure if you wanted to

 

[text] i don't mind

 

 

(pause)

 

[email] [typing] to: [taylorhall04@gmail.com](mailto:taylorhall04@gmail.com)

from: [j.eberle7@gmail.com](mailto:j.eberle7@gmail.com)

 

are we ever going to talk about this?

 

_Draft saved at 1.32 am_

 

 

[email] [typing]to: [j.eberle7@gmail.com](mailto:j.eberle7@gmail.com)

from: [taylorhall04@gmail.com](mailto:taylorhall04@gmail.com)

 

_draft saved at 1.43 am_

 

(longer pause)

 

 

[email] [typing] to: [taylorhall04@gmail.com](mailto:taylorhall04@gmail.com)

from: [j.eberle7@gmail.com](mailto:j.eberle7@gmail.com)

 

I've attached some stuff from the realtor? I mean

you haven't said anything since then, so I assume

you're still okay with living together, but I don't

want to push you or anything. I can get her to send

me single places as well, or you, or you can find

your own realtor. I don't mind, I promise.

 

Just, you should probably let me know before

too long, just so we can sort something out in

time for September, okay?

 

Ebs.

 

(pause)

 

[text] thanks for coming

 

[text] it's fine

 

[text] are you free tomorrow for an

interview? I can probably tell then

you're busy if you don't want to

 

[text] no it's fine whatever

 

 

 

 

 

 

[phone]

 

Hi, you've reached Taylor Hall's phone.

I'm not available at the moment,

so leave a message. [beep]

 

Hey, I don't know what your plans are but

you should come back for the rest of

stampede. You know my mom and

all would love to see you. Call me back?

 

Hi, you've reached Taylor Hall's phone.

I'm not available at the moment,

so leave a message. [beep]

 

Hey Hallsy, it's me. I didn't realise

you were leaving so quickly. Have fun

at home, I guess. My mom says hi.

See you soon, yeah?

 

[text] you got my email, right?

 

 

(pause)

 

PK SUBBAN

[tweet] @ebs_14How is it that

@hallsy04comes to tdot and

doesn't even hit up a playa? 

#rattled#stockholmcode

 

[tweet] @PKSubban1@hallsy04honestly you just 

get used to it after awhile. #classichallsy

 

[tweet] “@ebs_14: @PKSubban1

@hallsy04honestly you just get 

used to it after awhile.

#classichallsy” I see! #interesting

 

 

 

(pause)

 

[tweet] @PKSubban1@ebs_14you guys 

are really good guys when you're sleeping

 

(not much of a pause)

 

[text] what was that supposed to mean?

 

[text]dude you can't ignore me and then

get pissy about it

[text] I'm not ignoring you

[text] you are totally ignoring me

[text] no I'm not

[text] OH MY GOD

 

[phone] 

 

What the fuck do you think you've been

doing then, if you're not ignoring me?

 

I'm not ignoring you. You've been-

 

You are not seriously going to try that, are you?

 

It's TRUE

 

Hallsy, I have a tonne of texts and emails you

never replied to, you're the one who's ignoring me.

 

Look, it's fine, okay? I'll stop... whatever, and 

I'll answer your text messages and we can just forg-

 

I can't fix things if you won't tell me what

the problem is, Hallsy.

 

I just... it's not something you can <I>fix</I> Ebby.

 

Try me

 

I don't want to do this no-

 

Hallsy

 

You remember, right?

 

Hallsy...

 

No, no, it's fine. I know you don't want to talk about 

it, or think about it, that's fine. But it's not... It'll

take me a while, okay? But I'll get it.

 

Ebs?

 

Are you near your computer?

 

What?

 

Are you near your computer?

 

[skype]

 

Ebs

 

Hallsy.

 

I'm sorry, okay? It's not a problem, I promise

 

It's a big enough deal that you've been

ignoring me all summer, so it's a problem.

 

It doesn't have to be, okay.

We can just leave it, I'll be better

 

That's not going to make it stop bothering you, hallsy

 

I don't know why you're suddenly so concerned

 

Maybe if you'd answered your fucking

phone you'd know it's not sudden

 

...Oh.

 

I just... I don't know what you want.

 

Everyone else does.

 

I'm not everyone else

 

What does it matter anyway, it's

not... it's not going to happen.

 

You keep saying that. You keep saying it's not

going to happen, but you won't even tell me

what you want. You can't just shut things

down then act like you're the victim.

 

[indistinct mumbles]

 

Use your words dude.

 

Fuck you.

 

I thought that was the problem (kind of mumbled?)

 

[silence maybe some coughing??]

 

Look, I know you don't want to

talk about it, okay. I'm not going to

make you. But I can't just ignore it as

fast as you can.

 

You've been doing a pretty good job of it.

 

Okay, what the fuck man. You're the one who left.

 

What?

 

You're the one who snuck out

at the fucking crack of dawn or

whatever so you wouldn't have to see me.

 

EXCUSE ME. You're the one who tried to fuck

EVERY SINGLE GIRL in the bar.

 

I didn't though.

 

You don't get credit for not sleeping with

people who were never going to sleep with you.

 

Ebs...

 

And I'm sorry if I didn't want to wait

around til morning just to have you

awkwardly try and explain exactly

how little it meant, okay.

 

How can you be so sure what would

have happened?

 

Hallsy, I saw you try and pick up another

girl the next night.

 

Well why the fuck not? Usually,

when I wake up alone, it means

the other person isn't interested in doing

it again, so what's the point in trying?

I wasn't just going to wait around in

case you changed your mind

 

I didn't <I>need</I> to change my mind,

you dumbass, I already wanted to do it again.

 

[Silence]

 

...You did?

 

<I>Of course</I> I did. I don't sleep with just anyone.

 

...really?

 

You should have called.

 

You should have stayed.

 

...I would have. I will.

 

...you will?

 

Well, yeah. I mean, if you want.

I get it, if you don't, but I-

 

-No. No, I do. Yeah.

 

[silence]

 

You should come back here. I want...

I want to talk to you where I can actually

<I>talk</I> to you.

 

Ebs...

 

No, I mean it. Come back here,

and we'll talk, and if you change your-

 

-I don't think that's going to happen.

 

If you change your mind, we'll figure

out whatever we need to, okay?

 

...okay

 

I'm booking you a ticket.

 

You don't need-

 

I'm booking you a ticket, okay.

 

Okay.

 

Okay.

 

I'll see you soon.

 

Yeah.

 

[Silence]

 

 

 

[text]what time do you land?

[text] 2.47.

[text] can I collect you?

[text] yeah of course

[text] text me as soon as you're on the ground.

[text] i will

[text] okay I'll see you when you land

  
  


  
  


[text] are you almost here

[text] baggage claim!

[text] I'm just by the rental desks

[text] see you in a few minutes

[text] where are you?

[text] I'm nearly there

[text] okay I can see you

[text] I can see you too

  
  


[Airport Sounds? Fade out]

  
  


 

 

Hi.

 

Hi.  
  
  



End file.
